


Sprytnie słodki

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, silly little thing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(...) Harry poczuł, jak chłopak wzdycha za nim, przyciskając czoło do jego pleców. — Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy tak urosłeś — dodał mrukliwie i odsunął się.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprytnie słodki

Harry nucił po nosem, co jakiś czas dosypując do mięsa szczyptę przyprawy. Jedzenie skwierczało przyjemnie, a po domu już rozniósł się aromatyczny zapach i Harry wiedział, że za chwilę…  
Poczuł oplatające go w pasie dłonie i wyszczerzył się.  
— Co robisz, skarbie? — usłyszał. — Cudownie pach…  
Louis nagle urwał z sapnięciem i zapluł się.   
— Co się stało? — zapytał Harry, nie odwracając się jednak od mięsa.  
— To samo, co zawsze, a jak myślisz — odparł Louis i Harry poczuł, jak chłopak wzdycha za nim, przyciskając czoło do jego pleców. — Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy tak urosłeś — dodał mrukliwie i odsunął się.  
Harry tylko się zaśmiał i zamruczał pocieszająco, nie przerywając mieszania. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Louis spróbował położyć mu brodę na ramieniu, obejmując go jednocześnie od tyłu, i zamiast tego udało mu się jedynie wcisnąć twarz w długie, kręcone włosy — dąsał się później przez to jeszcze jakąś godzinę. Sęk w tym, że czasami nawet sam Harry zapominał, że Louis był od niego nieco niższy i delikatniejszej budowy. Teraz należałoby pewnie coś wspomnieć o sile osobowości i charakteru, ale Harry był pewien, że Louis i tak będzie nadal marudził, więc jedynie uznał, że pocieszy go później i nie odwrócił się od kuchenki.  
W końcu przez żołądek do serca, czy jak to tam szło.  
Dlatego zdziwił się nieco, gdy chwilę później znów poczuł obejmujące go ramiona, ale tym razem Louis położył brodę na głowie Harry’ego.  
Harry zmniejszył ogień pod patelnią i odwrócił się. Obrzucił chłopaka szybkim spojrzeniem i przycisnął dłoń do ust, żeby powstrzymać chichot.  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego z uniesioną brwią; wypiął biodro, kładąc na nim dłoń i byłoby to zdecydowanie bardziej onieśmielające, gdyby nie fakt, że stał na jebanym stołku, dzięki czemu teraz bez problemu górował nad Harrym.  
— Och, mój Boże — sapnął Harry, chichocząc. — Lou…  
Louis zadarł nos i spojrzał na Harry’ego z góry. I to dosłownie.  
— No co? — zapytał wyniośle. — Kiedy jedni stali w kolejce po wzrost, niektórzy woleli zaczekać na bonusowe dodatki do sprytu.  
Jego ton oraz mina naprawdę sugerowały, że uważa się dzięki temu za kogoś lepszego, ale Harry widział, jak kąciki jego ust drgają lekko, gdy powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu, a w oczach migotała radość z faktu, że udało mu się Harry’ego rozbawić.  
— Jesteś taki słodki — wysapał Harry, unosząc głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Najsłodszy na świecie.  
Louis wydął usta i zmrużył oczy, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał, a potem po prostu pokiwał głową.  
— Ano, jestem. — Nachylił się, objął twarz Harry’ego dłońmi i pocałował go. — A tobie się przypala mięso, maleńki.  
Louis stał za nim w ten sposób, dopóki Harry nie skończył gotować. Przez cały czas rzucał pomocne uwagi z racji tego, że „z mojej wyższej pozycji widzę wszystko dokładniej, Haroldzie, nie żałuj tej papryki” i nie przestawał bawić się jego włosami, czy głaskać po szyi lub ramionach.  
Gdy następnego dnia odmówił wspięcia się na stołek, żeby zdjąć coś z najwyższej półki w szafie, Harry nieco się zdziwił, ale zrobił to sam. Kiedy uniósł w górę ramiona, jego koszulka uniosła się, odsłaniając biodra i boki.  
Najsłodszy i najsprytniejszy, pomyślał, kiedy Louis ugryzł go w miękką skórę.  
To dopiero wybuchowa kombinacja.


End file.
